


The Sweetest Thing

by coffeeandcigarettesplease, frankiethebard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal, Boarding School, Class Issues, DDLG, Dark, F/M, Filth, Kink, Kinky, Oral, Porn, Power Exchange, Rey is not a minor, Sex, Slow Burn, Student/Teacher, Thumb-sucking, Toys, Tumblr, daddy - Freeform, schoolgirl, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiethebard/pseuds/frankiethebard
Summary: Kylo Ren is a lonely teacher at a boarding school tucked away from everything, with a secret kink that forces him into celibacy. Rey is a lonely scholarship student, with a secret online identity. When Mr. Ren discovers her double life, the two grow infinitely closer despite the forbidden nature of their relationship. They're just two lonely, broken people with a weird kink, after all.DDlg, various inappropriate behaviors between teacher and student, and lots of smut and fluff. Please don't kink-shame Mr. Ren, he's very sensitive about this sort of thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shame? I have none. Dignity? I don’t know her.

Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad  
Down  
Down  
Down  
Down  
\- "Down," Blink 182

 

It's dark and silent in the apartment, save for the puttering of the coffee maker and the soft breathing coming from his bed. Kylo Ren watches, holding a steaming mug in one hand, as she shifts - knee bent and hitched up on the mattress, cocoon of blankets wrapped around her, one tan shoulder peeking out below a tangle of chestnut hair. He wonders idly what he's done to deserve this, deserve her - but doesn't linger long, letting the thought float away like a balloon let loose in the wind.

 

He never knew that anything could feel so good. Not just the sex - though, admittedly, it is phenomenal and leaves him half-hard almost constantly, which probably can't be healthy. He's in his mid-thirties afterall, overall fit, but still... Those viagara commercials make him paranoid that something bad will happen if he holds an erection for longer than four hours. With Rey, it's like he's a teenager again. Panting and cursing his biology in one breath, praising her and his good fortune in the next.

 

Even Kylo's colleagues notice a marked difference in him. The high school teachers aren't known for being wild, by any means - but they do gossip, and Phasma is prone to teasing him about his sudden, suspicious good mood. The Amazonian blonde gives him wry smiles and knowing looks when he breezes into the lounge, whistling a tune under his breath and looking better rested than he has in years. Armitage Hux, his principal, shoots him glares full of malice. _"Don't mind him, Ren - he's jealous. That man hasn't been laid properly in decades."_ Phasma had cackled at his stricken expression, morphing slowly into a sheepish grin.

 

_If they only knew..._

 

Deciding it's time, that he's stared at her as long as he reasonably can, Kylo reluctantly trudges to the bed and bends a knee to lean over her. He presses a kiss to her exposed shoulder, smiling into her skin as she makes a tiny noise of protest and mashes her face into the pillow. "Come on, baby girl," he murmurs into her flesh, enjoying the ripple of gooseflesh that washes over her. He moves her heavy locks from the back of her neck, kissing his way to the velveteen spot behind her ear that makes her whimper, even half awake. "Can't be late."

 

"Don't wanna," she mumbles. Rey turns her head and cracks one eye open to peek at him. Her lips are full, pouting, and so kissable. And, just because he can, because he wants to, Kylo does kiss her. Soft, careless of her morning breath. She makes a soft sound and twists half on her back, small hands gentle as they cup his cheeks. _Precious, sweet girl_.

 

"We're going to be late," Kylo mumbles into her mouth.

 

"Don't care," she responds, licking into his lips to find his tongue. Kylo groans quietly, savoring this moment, this tender space in time that can't last, no matter how tightly he grabs on. Things like this, people like him, they don't get happy endings. The universe has a way of ripping the rug out from under their feet, depositing them flat on their ass with heart shattered to pieces. He knows it won't end well, it can't end well, but Kylo... Kylo has always been reckless with his emotions. He'll survive it, when she leaves him. When things go sideways. At least he'll have the memory of her to sustain him.

 

Breaking the kiss with a quiet growl, Kylo pushes her flat on her back. She's naked, save for the tiny scrap of pale pink panties covering her core, and he drinks in all of the soft tan skin exposed to him. Rey is panting, tiny breasts rising and falling rapidly, those little pink nipples hardened points. Her flat tummy, hip bones that poke out like an arrow directing him further south... Even in the soft, gray light of morning, he can see the wet spot between her legs and it makes him want to weep.

 

"Please, Daddy..." Rey whimpers and squeezes her thighs together, hips thrusting on nothing and her voice so achingly needy. Kylo is helpless to deny her anything.

 

"Have to be quick, princess," he replies. He's already dressed for the day in dark slacks and an equally dark button down with starched collar and black tie. Kylo unbuttons his cuffs one at a time, making a show of it as she licks her lips and wiggles around in front of him. "I'm spoiling you, baby. What a bad daddy I am." He smiles though, happy and horny, as she whines.

 

"No, Daddy - you're the best. Please," she implores. Once his sleeves are pushed back, he cups her small knees and opens her legs to him. She's shivering and he can see the dark wet spot on her panties grow. Propped on her elbows, Rey looks like a tasty treat. Kylo hooks a finger in the crotch of her underwear, startling her with no warm up, and her wide hazel eyes flick up to his face in confused, lusty anticipation.

 

"What do you need, Rey?" he asks in a quiet, dark voice. She gulps, her mouth opening and closing a few times as he strokes the seam of her sex. She's waxed, on his behest, and the soft skin feels incredible under his digits. Arousal gushes out and makes the slide even better. He watches her eyes as he teases, up and down and not at all where she needs it. As much as he wants to be fast, because he can't be late _again_ \- he won't live it down, and he doesn't want Hux breathing down his neck and nosing around in his business - Kylo can't resist making her say it, making her beg for it. Her pretty lips and the adorable accent makes his cock fill and swell. She stretches out a leg and her pretty little toes brush the front of the wool trousers, as though she knows.

 

"Please Daddy. Make me cum."

 

"If you insist," he says in a light tone, smirking as he pushes one finger into her tight entrace. Instantly, her eyes are rolling back and her head drops to the pillow, body bowing so nicely. She's too good for him, too lovely for this harsh world, and he uses his thumb to gather moisture and bring it up to the special little nub at the top of her pretty pink pussy. With his free hand, he pulls at the material of her cotton panties until they rip, sound masked by her moans.

 

" _Oh god_ ," Rey moans out. She's thrusting her narrow hips into his palm. "Please, more, Daddy - I need more, I _need you_ -"

 

Fuck if that doesn't make his head spin. Kylo intends only to get her off with his hands, but he needs to taste her and without thought, he bends forward further and shoves his face right into her tight cunt. Rey's resounding squeal does not disappoint and he smiles into her wet flesh as he laps at her clit, rolling it between his tongue and lips before sucking on it, hard. He pushes another finger into her channel, the tell-tale fluttering and clenching of her impending orgasm making him weak, making him ache. With a growl, he uses both hands to spread her wide open for him. He pulls back to gaze at her ravaged pink skin, watching her channel contract around his fingers and her puckered asshole squeezing along with it. Someday, they’d work up to that… Not today, however.

 

“Touch your breasts,” Kylo rasps, and she frantically replies. He watches her palm the small, perky globes, teasing her perky pink nipples until he can’t stand it anymore. He jerks back and begins unbuckling his belt, struggling with his fly. This was not in his plans – Kylo is learning that when it comes to Rey, there is no point at all in planning. Nothing is expected about the petite goddess, she has him guessing and so pleasantly surprised at every turn.

 

“Yesss,” she hisses out a breath as he frees his cock. It looks so large compared to her small frame. He always thinks of the first time, the way tears beaded her bottom lashes and how she insisted he would never fit that thing inside of her. The pitiful little voice, whimpering, _“I’m too small, Daddy. It won’t fit_.” He growls at the memory before pushing her back and grasping his dick. A few strokes to let the pressure off and he’s poised at her entrance. Rey licks her lips anxiously, brows creased in concentration and he feels his mouth smirk as he inches inside of her exceedingly hot, tight cunt.

 

“So spoiled, Rey,” he gasps as he pushes all the way in. Once their hips meet, her feet kicking out at the burn and stretch, little noises falling from her open mouth as she pants and tries to regain some semblance of control, Kylo doesn’t give her a moment to adjust. He pulls right back out and thrusts back in, hard enough to make her jolt with the force. “Hold on to something, princess.” And then he loses himself in her, the wet warmth of her welcoming pussy, the way her breath fanned out against his chest and the little kisses she tries to press on whatever is closest to her.

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” she chants, his lusty cheerleader, and he knows he can’t last.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fill you up, sweetness,” he promises as he grits hit teeth. He finds her clit with one hand, rolling the nub around and making her moan out, wordless and lost to the pleasure. She responds so perfectly, like a dream – like she was made just for him, just to please him and drive him insane. It was too good to last.

 

“Can I cum, Daddy?” she bleats out, face screwed up and dewy sweat making strands of hair stick to her forehead. “Please, Daddy… I’ll – be so – good.” She holds still as he pounds into her, and Kylo cannot say no. He can’t keep anything from her, he’s utterly useless when it comes to the shivering, clenching mess of taut muscles and wild hair and deep, hazel-green eyes that are tearing up with the feel of it all.

 

“Yes, baby. Cum for me. Cum for Daddy.” He drops down and his lips attach to her throat, feeling her pulse fly beneath his tongue as her body seems to still completely, breath catching in her chest and a sharp gasp wrenched from her. And then, in a heartbeat, she’s trembling, her pussy contracting and milking his cock of his own orgasm, soft and needy sounds leaving her mouth as she trembles around him. Like a firework, an explosion of sensation, where everything is right with the world and Kylo can’t last, can never last, as she’s moaning beneath him. “Fuck, Rey,” he grounds out around clenched teeth as he slams up into her a final time, the heat at his spine uncoiling and sliding every which way, his vision whiting out as he fills her with his seed. Panting, he buries his face in her neck and hair and holds her as tightly as humanly possible. He’s going to have to change his slacks, feeling her wetness soaking them, and he knows he’ll have the scent of her arousal in his nose all day no matter how much he washes his face. It’s not enough that she’s constantly on his mind and he’s pleased that he’ll be able to randomly catch a whiff of her musky smell throughout his work day.

 

“Good Daddy,” Rey coos, her small hands carding through his hair. “Daddy always knows how to take care of me…”

 

_And I always will_ , Kylo agreed. _For as long as you’ll let me_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to edit this, my italics didn’t stick. Uploading from my phone. Don’t have kids y’all.

Chapter 1

I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don’t belong here  
“Creep,” Radiohead

Alderaan School is not what she thought it would be. She’d imagined her life would look like the glossy brochure that her caseworker, Ms Holdo, had slid across the sticky McDonald’s table top one afternoon towards the end of eighth grade. Preppy students in smart uniforms, massive stone buildings dotting the manicured green lawns. One of the most elite, exclusive schools in the nation, and Rey had immediately latched on. She worked tirelessly to procure letters of recommendation from her maths and science teachers at Jakku Middle, and wrote nearly a dozen drafts of essay until she finally settled on one, stick itbin an envelope, and sent it off along with all her hope that possibly, her life could change for the better, for once. 

And somehow, it did.

For three years Rey has chugged along, doing her best to keep her head down and out of the spotlight. She has to maintain a perfect GPA, keep her record clean of any demerits, and staying solitary has kept her safe. Losing her scholarship would be the worst thing; sent back to the dry, arid desert of Arizona to pluck through salvage til her hands fell off. Alderaan is lonely too, in a different way than home, but marginally better.

There’s food, as much as she wants, three times a day. The pockets of her Navy blue blazer are capable of holding pilfered items as well, and she tries not to be noticed stuffing extra dinner rolls, granola bars, or fruit into the silk-lined pouch. No one here would understand it. Their leanest day’s were born of choice, not necessity. She wasn’t thin to be vain.

In this, her final year, Rey is filled with a sense of dread. Panic would seize her up randomly, like a bolt of lightning striking her down. Middle of working on physics homework late into the night, mid-sentence of an essay in her single dorm, brushing her teeth - suddenly and indescriminately, she would catch her breath and remember. 

After graduation, Rey would have nowhere to go. 

Certainly not back to Plutt, as she was eighteen and aged out of the system. Not that she’d want to go back, but it had been her landing spot every summer between terms. As awful and vile as the overweight man was, there was comfort in knowing she at least had somewhere to go. Now, a legal adult by all definitions in the United States, she has nothing.

However, Rey has always been resourceful. She’s a fighter, though she may be small - she’s scrappy, she’ll claw her way to some semblance of security. It takes some time, long hours stretched over long days under the baking sun. Up to her elbows in junked, rusty cars, locking her bedroom door every night and startling awake at the smallest sound. Her best friend - truly, her only friend - had jokingly suggested she do porn.

“Guys love tiny girls like you,” Finn had said, warm eyes full of mirth and lips turned up in a grin. “Makes then feel big and strong.” Under the baking July sun, they were plugging away side by side, out in the maze of junked cars and dead appliances. Whatever Plutt could scrap and make money off, they collected.

Rey had scrunched up her freckled button nose and frowned. “I thought you had to have big boobs. And be somewhat attractive.” Her only interaction with porn was the magazines, half-hidden by pieces of cardboard with +18 scribbled over them, in the package store down the road. She had always wondered what could drive a person to do something like that, though admittedly the glamour of it was somewhat enthralling. The women, Rey thought in her youth, always looked so... sexy. Plump lips and smoky eyes, tousled hair and fingernails clean. Her own were always caked with grease and dirt. 

“Not anymore. Anyone can do porn, Peanut,” Finn had said. “Even little scavengers like you.”

Rey didn’t have internet access at home and the conversation was buried in her subconscious for a long while. Until one night, while scrolling through her Tumblr feed far too late at night on her school-sanctioned iPad, when she stumbled upon some random nudes. 

Like what you see? Donate to my PayPal!

It couldn’t be that easy, could it? Rey had gnawed at her lip until it was raw. She clicked through more of the random, pink-haired girl’s pictures. She started a Google search on selling nudes. How to do so safely, lucratively, without being recognized. Surely if the school had any inkling of what she was doing - that she was using Alderaan owned technology to profit off of her explicit pictures - her scholarship would be swiftly revoked and she would land on her arse with nothing and no one, thousands of miles from anything or anyone she knew.

First, she had to settle on a name - something that wouldn’t give any clue to who she was in the real world, but still connected enough to her personally to fit. Something that would play on her positive traits. Which, admittedly, Rey had very few of. She wasn’t curvy or brave enough to reveal her face, which wasn’t even pretty, just young looking and plain. Her body was closer to that of a preteen rather than an eighteen year old; small budded breasts with little pink nipples, scrawny legs and narrow hips. How any man could find her sexually attractive was beyond her - but she would try. There were tricks, camera angles and clothing, that could make her seem more alluring than she was. 

LittleScavenger was the title she settled on, and began. After setting up new email - not connected to the school - and an NSFW Tumblr account, Rey mustered her plucky bravery and began.

Just photos to start. Sexy, but shy. A flash of her plain panties under her school skirt. Her long legs in white knee socks. Her little breasts in a beige bra. It took a few weeks but they gained traction, slowly, and donations started appearing in her PayPal. Nothing outstanding or life changing, but it felt good. Good that there was some interest, good that someone out there found her hot. Good to have some money saved.

Mid-November now, and Rey rushes towards the dorms after dinner. She’s bundled in a worn gray pea coat, white scarf snug and warm around her throat. She needs to study for exams in the next week, has homework to finish too, but the anticipation of checking her inbox and seeing what her fans have to say is more pressing. A bubble of excitement swells up in her belly as she lets herself into the building. All the dormitories a two story, brick buildings, modern and sleek on the inside despite the aged look of their exterior. Rey’s on the first floor in a single, and she unlocks her door and steps inside.

It’s the first time she’s ever had a space that is truly her own. Narrow twin bed, a window overlooking the courtyard when her blinds were drawn. Desk, dresser, closet with accordion doors. The only decorations she had were pictures of Finn, which lined the mirror that hung on the back of her door, and a tiny cactus in an orange pot on her window sill, to remind her of home. Sighing, content for the moment, Rey toes off her scuffed saddle shoes and unwinds her scarf, looping it on the door knob, and her jacket is hung on the back of her single chair. 

Her unmade bed is divine after flopping back on it. One hand digs around for her iPad, and she brings it to life with a tap of her fingers. The notifications from Tumblr overwhelmed her at first, but she ignores anything that’s not a direct message anymore. She has five new messages, and the hope of money has her quickly scanning them. Lots of dick pics, fandoms asking for freebies, guys asking to see her face. It’s comfortingly predictable, until she lands on the very last new message.

KR84 - if I sent you a present, would you make me a video wearing it?

Rey smiles. She much prefers cash, but when a customer sends a new outfit, she can use it in future videos which in turn brings more customers. It’s a win-win, unless the outfit is too strange. Once, a guy sent her a package of adult diapers and begged her to use them in a video. For Rey, some things were just too much, even if she was being paid.

She types back, it would depend on the outfit, but that sounds good to me. 

She decides now is the perfect time to make content for tonight. She tried to post daily, even just one teaser pic, but usually a gif or two. Rey reaches to untie her braid, finger combing it loose and wavy. It’s longer now than she’s ever worn it before, and nearly hides her nipples when she pulls it over her chest. 

This is the part she’s actually the worst at - the posing, being sexy part. It doesn’t come naturally. She takes a million snapshots before ever settling on one. Rey never uses filters, occasionally stickers if her face is showing to conceal her identity. Today, she settles on a simple mirror picture. Wiggling our of her skirt, she keeps the socks and panties. Her top and bra go next, and she fluffs her hair up to frame her shoulders and breasts. It takes a considerable amount of time to get a picture that she likes - many tiny tweaks and turns and twists to show off the small curve of her breasts, the gap between her thighs. Rey finds it incredibly difficult to be attractive, and modeling is an art form no one bothered to teach her.

Finally, she picks one and posts it to her page, followed with the links to her PayPal. Below that, she types out, Friday night with nothing to do... Any suggestions? ;)

Before switching to Netflix (God bless Finn and his willingness to share his account), Rey gets another message from KR84.

I find you beautiful, LittleScavenger. Keep an eye out for your present in the mail. Take care.

A rare blush creeps across Rey’s cheeks. Beautiful is not a compliment she often receives, and she rolls her eyes at her reaction. Get it together, Rey. Just a horny old dude that jerks off to you. Nothing more.

And that’s the last she thinks about that, until the following Monday when she finds a square package in her school mailbox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Ren isn’t like a regular teacher, he’s a cool teacher. He’ll dab on you.

Chapter 2  
I unstick pages and read  
I look at pictures of you  
I smell the lust in my hand  
Everyday I die  
“Everyday I Die,” Tubeway Army

 

Kylo Ren is probably too old for Tumblr, but he knows his students use the application and some strange, reluctant curiosity gnaws at him until he downloads it from the App Store and makes an innocuous account. It’s sort of nerdy, at first glimpse, which floods him with relief. These kids today, it’s hard to understand what they’re doing on their devices and he always expects the worst. Kylo sees the news daily, articles shared by overbearing parents on his Twitter timeline, date rape and snorting heroin and something he saw about anally inserting cough syrup to get fucked up... yes, he’s relieved when Tumblr is, at first glance, filled with Harry Potter gifs and cat memes. 

Cool. Until he delves deeper, that is.

Kylo is a thirty four year old man. He’d gotten the job at Alderaan Academy because he graduated from the school before going off to NYU. He wanted to write, wanted to be the next Hemingway, but all he accomplished was a degree in English Lit and a drinking problem. He’d been seriously dating a woman named Paige, a beautiful girl with a tight ass and an electric smile that lit up any room - but she was ambitious and his lack of motivation was their undoing. She accused him of wasting his talent, his trust fund, etc etc until they crashed and burned.

In hindsight, Kylo is glad things ended with Paige. He couldn’t bear the thought of constantly disappointing another person he cared about. That list was long enough, thanks.

So he’d applied and accepted the teaching job to prove he could put on his Big Boy pants and put his very expensive but somehow worthless degree to good use. Kylo likes teaching, likes being around the young minds not quite so jaded yet. He can see the future in their hopeful eyes.

But technology and entitled attitudes have really been bugging him lately. There’s a conscious shift in students the past couple years. There’s always been loud-mouths, spoiled kids that were cocky and arrogant and so certain that they were untouchable. Kylo cringes at the memory of how he’d behaved at school, knowing his instructors had likely lumped him in that category too. Everything is instant for these kids, there’s no patience, no forethought to what could happen next. It grates his nerves.

Which is why he’s simultaneously unprepared yet completely unsurprised at the astounding amounts of nude pictures he finds one nights. There’s something for every flavor of kink out there - a few that Kylo didn’t even know about before discovering the rabbit hole. He should feel guilty, he thinks - especially when he finds something called Daddy Dom, little girl, and it strikes a chord.

Kylo doesn’t want to fuck a kid, obviously. He never would have become a teacher if that were the case. But there’s something _endearing_ about this particular branch of BDSM that intrigues him. After wading through a lot of pastel colored pages, so many My Little Pony pictures and Hello Kitty panties, he thinks he understands. 

It’s a power thing. 

His natural inclination of being easy-going, go with the flow, has never transferred into the bedroom. He likes to be rough, he likes when his partner is eager to please and _obeys_ whatever command he’s given. Another sore point between Paige and himself - she never let him be in charge. And though it was irritating, he loved her, and it was easier to lay back and call the shots than insist on leading. Plus, if he tried things his way - light smacks on her ass, gentle tugs at her ponytail - sex would be over before it began and he’d wind up fisting his cock in the bathroom, hunched over porn muted on his phone, and that was more disappointing than anything.

He’s decidedly against the diaper aspect - the only bodily fluids he’s into are cum related - and the baby stuff is just too weird. But he likes the innocence of it, the idea of a sweet younger woman gazing up at him from her knees. The idea that she would trust him, only him, to make the choices and be in charge of her pleasure - not only her pleasure if he had his way - makes his dick flinch to life in his trousers and he has to put the phone down for a few. Excruciating boners don’t belong in the classroom, after all.

The idea nags at him for the next few weeks. So many women posting such dirty pictures. Every day there’s something new, gifs of them fucking toys into their cunts or modeling little, cutesy outfits. Videos they make for their Daddy, and Kylo wonders just how these men get so fucking lucky. Then again, they probably aren’t stranded in the middle of nowhere on a boarding school campus, surrounded by bratty teens and their melodramas. Kylo’s world seems to separate into two distinct realms: School Kylo, Daddy Kylo. He gets himself off to the fantasy of fucking a beautiful woman that trusts him implicitly, who cries out for him as the pleasure only he can give her washes over her flushed body. A woman that will eagerly and enthusiastically suck down his spend and beg him for more.

All the while, School Kylo sleepwalks through his days. Grading papers, teaching foreshadowing and proper verb tense, gossiping with his colleagues and running clubs. Everything he’s supposed to do. 

It’s late at night when he sees a picture that actually stops his breathing and thought. There’s so much tan skin, long, slender legs in knee socks and saddle shoes. The smallest pair of plain cotton panties covering narrow hips. He wants to nibble on her hipbones. Lick a hot stripe up her flat tummy to the small curves of her rosebud breasts. He needs more.

It’s fortunate he’s already tucked under the covers of his king-size bed, shirtless in his boxer-briefs that are beginning to tent already. He taps the icon beside her name - LittleScavenger - and scrolls, agonizingly slow, through the photos she’s posted. Each has a link below asking politely - not demanding, a sweet little girl never demands - for donations. Probably a college girl, Kylo thinks as his hand skims down his chiseled, pale abdomen to the elastic waistband. Probably some college girl with school loans and insane interest rates. Some naughty little undergrad that gets off on this, that enjoys posing coyly for her camera for all the world to see. 

“Fuck,” he grunts as he scrolls over a gif. She’s laid back on a tangle of sheets, one dainty hand rucking up an Adventure Time T-shirt and tugging on a pebbled pink nipple, arching her back. He watches it over and over on a loop, mesmerized by the image. Her skin is clear, golden, and looks so so soft. Kylo sucks in a breath and shoves his hands down his pants. He’s already leaking precum and uses it to lubricate the rough strokes of his hand. 

The next image shows her tits again, the same shirt pushed up like she’s in a hurry, nipples hard and making his mouth water. The little point of her chin and sweet, plump curve of pink lips catches his eye. A sweet smile, so pretty, and he groans as he imagines his dick brushing against it.

There’s a text post now - just three little words that make his hand slow and his dick pulse. 

_im so lonely_

He’ll come back to that later, he thinks as he moves on. He climaxes with a rough breath and a string of curse words a few moments later to a picture of her bent over the foot of her bed, white panties dark at the crotch and a plaid skirt pushed up her waist. In the reflection he can barely see a dark chestnut bun on top of her head and a window at the head of her bed with a little cactus plant on the sill. But then back to her round ass and coltish legs that look miles long and so tasty.

Kylo wonders how a woman like her could ever be lonely. More than likely, it’s just a ploy for attention... but as the days wear on and he jerks off to her pictures and gifs, starts donating once a day out of some strange sense of guilt - like pirating a movie or stealing a library book, it just doesn’t feel right to not help her out when she’s providing him so much masturbation material and he desperately wants her to continue - Kylo can’t get those three words out of his head. 

I’m lonely too, he thinks as he slumps, spent, into the warm cocoon of his sheets and blanket. He’s avoided dating for a while now, not just because of Paige. Because he wants to be with someone that wants what he does, too. A woman that wants to submit her will to him. A woman that will let him take care of her, every need, a woman that will trust him to choose. And, it’s not like he meets many available, legal aged females on campus, where he spends the majority of his time. I’m all alone, just like you, LittleScavenger, Kylo muses to himself. 

Before he can stop himself, he sends a message. He wants to see her wearing something from him, something he picks for her. Kylo instantly imagines thigh highs and lacy thongs. But... thats sort of weird and creepy, right? Instead, he opens Amazon in his browser and thumbs through jewelry until he spots a necklace. Nothing fancy, nothing outrageous or dirty... a little cactus charm on a delicate silver chain. Like the one on her window sill. He makes the purchase, selects express shipping, her PO Box (smart girl, Kylo thinks with a bit of pride for some reason he’s unwilling to investigate) address. He confirms the purchase before he can think and worry about his motivations. 

Satisfied, he slumps further into the warmth of his bed and closes his eyes. He looks forward to seeing her next photos.

—-

The weekend is never long enough. Monday brings a flurry of cold wind and thick gray clouds that threaten snow. Kylo ignores Phasma’s musings on the likelihood of snow before Thanksgiving - “Don’t jinx us,” Kylo hisses when Mitaka chimes in. The younger man visibly flinches and hurried out of the drafty lounge.

“Be nice,” Phasma says in a cheery voice. “One more week til break.”

Kylo grumbles under his breath at the tall blonde before heading to his own classroom, glaring at the students that try to greet him along the way.

Alderaan has managed to keep their old school buildings looking old and charming on the outside while updating the interiors here and there. Kylo’s room is a deep cavern, dark wood walls and tall windows that reach up to the vaulted ceiling. He teaches all the English classes, which is honestly quite manageable as the school has a small enough student body and the students are expected to be responsible for their work. Public schools expected a teacher to hold a student’s hand the whole time. Kylo has no interest for that.

The class after lunch is a double lesson, two hours of seniors. A lot of independent reading, group projects. It’s harder material yet easier to teach. Kylo finds most of his students already present and working together in little clusters on their Shakespeare projects. Multimedia presentations of selections from various plays. Gave him time to focus on the younger grades, their exams...

He’d hand picked each group. Kylo liked to throw unlikely people together, split up friends, make sure everyone was equally uncomfortable. Grinning broadly at the tension thick in the air, he dropped into his swivel-chair behind the big wooden desk at the front of the room, near the windows and whiteboard.

“I just don’t think _Rey_ should be Juliet. I mean, Juliet is supposed to slay and Rey...” he catches Jessika Pava mid sentence and checks the aforementioned Rey Johnson surreptitiously, pretending to open his laptop while watching from behind it.

“Rey is pretty,” Rose Tico chirps. Trying to be peacemaker.

“Rey has a great ass,” Poe Dameron agrees, causing Jessika to huff in disbelief and Rey’s face turn bright pink.

“Don’t talk about my ass,” she snaps, and the group laughs. “I don’t even want a speaking part. Can’t we just credit me as like, director?”

“Listen babes, I’m the director. I’m the casting director. You’re Juliet, Tico is Romeo -“ Poe ticks off his fingers as he rants. “Finn is the old dude...”

“Don’t you think the lesbian angle is like, cliche?” Rose asks. She glances at Rey out of the corner of her eye. Kylo likes her, but also likes that they’re trying to be creative - though certainly, Poe just wants to see the two girls make out, not blow Kylo’s mind with originality. Rey shifts uncomfortably and glances towards the big windows overlooking the courtyard. 

Kylo isn’t impressed with her as a student, though Hux claims she’s very intelligent and does exceedingly well in his maths classes. Kylo can’t imagine her being good at anything, honestly. She’s not ugly but in Pava’s words, she’s not slaying. Plain, brown hair and eyes, a scrawny girl in hand me down uniforms that never fit right, never looks proper on her. He sees her alone a lot, trudging from the library with her head ducked down, sitting alone at the caf with her face in a book. It does come as a surprise that Poe has cast her as Juliet... but it’s never hard to figure a teenage boys’ motivations. Trying to get in her pants. Kylo sees it in the way his gaze lingers on her dark head. 

Kylo rakes a hand through his dark locks and pretends to do work on his computer as the class passes slowly. After this, he has a lesson with the freshmen, then he’s free. Monday’s aren’t his busy day, he’s glad for that. 

“Excuse me. Mr Ren.” 

He nearly jumps at the soft voice and flicks his gaze up. Rey Johnson is in front of him. “I need the bathroom pass, sir.” She’s soft spoken and pink-cheeked and he hands her a slip of paper with his signature, in case a prefect finds her wandering the hallways. She spins and all but runs from him, a flash of plaid skirt and white knee-socks. A tingle of deja vu slides down his spine.

He brushes it off, glancing around his classroom. Kylo counts the minutes until he can unlock his apartment and have a beer with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.etsy.com/listing/574149783/cactus-necklace-minimalist-jewelry?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_d-jewelry-necklaces-charm_necklaces&utm_custom1=185ebcbc-1ca2-457b-b076-64d631c12b67&utm_content=go_270950915_21143466995_69017238635_pla-106556340275_m__574149783&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIxtnhluOT3gIVhY3ICh0_BQ44EAQYDSABEgKRnPD_BwE
> 
> Idfk how to do fancy links but there’s what I’m imagining for Rey’s present.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is SO MESSED UP and mobile isn’t letting me fix it. Will get on the computer to fix later. Sorry guys.

Chapter 3

The mail comes around noon every weekday, and Rey decides to check her box after dinner, just in case her present comes quickly. She’s received presents from fans before, but this feels different. Special, in a way she’s unwilling to examine too closely. Instead, she ducks into the mail room and fishes the bronze key from her jacket pocket, sliding it into the lock on the little brass box. 

The package sits inside, waiting for her.

A mad grin overtakes her face and she slides the small brown package out, weighing it in her palm. Whatever KR84 has sent her is tiny. This makes her blush. 

The present burns a hole in her jacket pocket as she makes her way quickly back to the dorm. It’s a pleasant surprise, after the day she’s had, and Rey hums with happiness as she locks the door behind her. 

Using her mail key to slice through the packing tape, she opens the box and pulls out some fluffy material to reveal a... necklace?

“Weird,” Rey murmurs, holding the thin chain up and examining the little charm that dangles from it. Glinting in the sunlight is a dainty cactus charm and warmth explodes in her chest at the realization. He’d noticed her plant! Not just her body... wow.

It was a legitimate gift. Not just a g-string or pasties or a pacifieror something overtly sexual. Just a pretty necklace. She could wear it every day. Rey smiles and quickly clasps it around her throat.

She’s never gotten a real gift before- if she had from her parents, it was before she could remember. Foster kids weren’t important enough to waste money on, not even a simple cake with birthday candles, and Rey remembers many a Christmas spent longing for the fat guy with the beard to bring her something other than intense loneliness and misery. It never happened, and she was always disappointed - until she gave up that hope. Learning that Santa wasn’t even real had been temporary relief, finding that the benevolent old legend hadn’t purposefully ignored her each year, just that her foster families or the group homes simply couldn’t be pressed to care.

The little charm is pretty and Rey loves it. She fumbles around in her sheets until her hand finds the iPad and she brings it to life, immediately sending a message in all caps to KR84 - THANK YOU!!1!

She’s surprised when he messages back almost instantly. 

**KR84:** you’re welcome, sweetheart. You like it then?

Quickly she types back that she loves it. Rey pulls the camera back, angling a picture of her neck and chest, where her new pretty necklace is nestled against her warm skin. She sends it in their messages.

 **KR84** : I’m happy to see you wearing it 

**LittleScavenger** : i don’t ever wanna take it off

Rey hums and grins. It’s the best Monday she’s had in a long time, despite Poe’s efforts to embarrass her and embarrassing _herself_ in front of Mr Ren. She cringes, remembering how she’d stood at the edge of his desk awkwardly, waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

Mr Ren is not her favorite teacher, and English is her least favorite class. She loves to read, but the literature they’re taught is so dry and antiquated. Then there’s the projects, which seem to be designed to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Rey loathes working in groups, and Mr Ren always pairs them off into the least cohesive way. Finn and Rose are ok - if she had friends at school, it would probably be them - but Jessika and Poe are part of the popular crowd, and never seem to fail to remind them. Poe is also a disgusting pig. 

However she might feel about the class work and Mr Ren as a teacher, Rey can’t deny that the guy is completely wasted working at Alderaan. He could be walking runways or posing for watch ads, in button downs with his sleeves rolled back, looking pensive and handsome. The man was huge, towering over almost everyone, easily clearing six feet and some change, with this dark hair he wore long enough to brush his shoulders. His eyes were dark like latte, and his long nose set above full lips that Rey blushed about if she gazed at them too long. And that was just his _face_. His hands were large enough to span her whole waist, and his lap looked more than accommodating from someone her size. With all of... that going on, it makes concentrating so much harder.

**KR84:** how was your day? 

Rey chews her lip as she thinks about Mr Hux and the interesting new algorithm project they’ll be starting after finals, how she can’t wait to get this stupid project in English over with. How lonely it is to sit by herself in the caf, pretending to read while her peers chatter on loudly, laughter and shouts breaking her concentration on the printed words. 

**LittleScavenger:** it was long. You? 

**KR84:** Long, as well. Are you a student? 

**LittleScavenger:** yep. What do you do? What should I call you? 

There was a longer pause and Rey worries she overstepped before he responds. 

**KR84:** I’m a teacher. You can call me Daddy, LittleScavenger. 

Her whole body instantly flushed. Heat beginning at the roots of her hair slides down to her toes and Rey doesn’t need to look in the mirror to know her face is scarlet. There’s warmth everywhere, especially low in her pelvis, and she shifts slightly as she tingles. 

**LittleScavenger:** ok daddy 

Oh, it’s so dirty but Rey likes it, which only makes it seem worse. None of her fans before had managed to affect her in the slightest - most just asked for specific pictures, and it was easy to dress up and pretend... but with KR84 she finds herself actually excited to play along. She actually _wants_ to please him. 

_This is insane! You don’t even know what he looks like!_ Rey shakes her head as though that will clear the lusty haze that’s settled over her. 

**KR84:** can you be a good girl for me, princess? Do something for Daddy? 

Her scalp prickles, anticipating. 

**KR84:** I’m a lonely man. I’m not old, though certainly older than you. I’m looking for a special girl to spoil, a good girl to be my little. Have you ever thought of anything like that before? 

Rey hasn’t, not really. She’s more focused on making money than wondering if she was interested in the kinks she was requested. Most stuff seemed pretty innocent, anyway. What would be different about this? 

**LittleScavenger:** I’ve never been asked before, Daddy. I have a lot going on with school, and finals are coming up... plus I’m trying to save up for after graduation. 

**KR84:** of course, sweetheart. I’m a generous man. All I’m asking for is a bit of your time. I wouldn’t want to compromise your education or livelihood. We would start small. I’ll message you every morning, and you respond with how you’ve slept. Tell me what you eat at every meal. When you bathe, what you wear to bed. How you relax to fall asleep. We’ll start slow, and make sure we’re both liking the arrangement and go from there. I’ll help you financially and send presents when I want. How does that sound? 

_It sounds too strange to be true_ , Rey frets. It sounds simple, and maybe he’s just a really old, lonely guy that wants to pretend that Rey is his girlfriend. Because the things he wants to know about aren’t sexy, and it doesn’t seem bad. Just keep him up to date on her daily life. How hard could it be? Plus, there’s a tiny indecent part of her that finds it sort of thrilling, some grown man - a professional, a teacher - so fascinated in her. She’s nobody, after all - but he clearly sees something in her worth his time. And she doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

**LittleScavenger:** that all sounds really good, Daddy. When should we start? 

His reply is almost instant. 

**KR84:** right now, Princess  
**KR84:** what are you wearing? Do you have homework or studying? 

Rey glances down at her rumpled-from-the-day uniform and frowns. She doesn’t have a versatile wardrobe, but she quickly digs through her dresser and pulls out a pair of soft cotton leggings and her favorite Adventure Time T-shirt. She responds to his message that she’s changing into her lounge clothes and that she does need to brush up on her European History and her English Lit work (though she’s too embarrassed to tell him that she’s doing a stupid interpretation of Romeo and Juliet and needs to run lines - some details she just refused to admit). 

**KR84:** you’ve had dinner already? 

**LittleScavenger:** yes! I had a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup with a chocolate milk. 

**KR84:** that sounds like the perfect meal for the perfect little girl. Now, go study, sweetheart. Message me to say goodnight. 

**LittleScavenger:** yes, daddy 

Excitement and a little anxiety war and fizzle in her belly, and Rey quickly changes clothes and digs her history text out of her bag, along with her notebooks and pens, arranging them on her desk as she wonders what her new Daddy might be doing out there in the world. Sitting down to dinner with his oblivious wife? Sharpening his knives for when he kidnaps her? In his mother’s basement, sweating in Tighty-whiteys? Rey can barely focus on her work, between her pretty new necklace and the new development between her now-favorite customer. Eventually, after an hour, she realizes her brain is useless and decides to take a quick shower before the bathroom gets too crowded. 

Under the hot spray, she feels her muscles relax. The sounds of her classmates - chatting, brushing teeth - is muffled and for a moment. She wills her mind to relax as her body has, but it’s impossible. Between her new lovely present, the dread of this Romeo and Juliet project, Rey can’t slow the furious roll of her thoughts. Finished washing, she huffs in irritation and wraps a towel around her slender body before stepping out. 

Teeth brushed and hair combed, Rey trudges back to her dorm and puts away her shower caddy. She sits at her desk, staring at her work. The sky outside her window has long gone dark, though there are still students scurrying between buildings. 

She grabs her iPad and opens it up to find a new direct message from her mystery Daddy. 

**KR84** : can’t stop looking at the picture you sent, Princess. 

Rey blushes and smiles, lifting a hand to touch her necklace. She decides impulsively to take a quick picture. She’s in pink flannel pajamas - super soft and comfy but probably hideously unattractive - and she carefully unbuttons a few notches in her top so the necklace is visible. Biting her lip, she takes a picture like that - from the mouth down - and sends it before she can change her mind. 

**KR84** : oh, you little tease. :p 

Rey giggles and types back, “don’t be silly,” drawing her knees up to her chest. This is fun - the most fun she’s had at school, probably ever. She smiles. 

**KR84** : daddy is very happy with you, Princess. 

Rey’s smile softens into something tender. She holds her phone against her chest and murmurs, “Me too, Daddy. Me too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to love the plot along...

Kylo sighs and checks his watch for the third time in five minutes as students practice blocking their s end of the lit up stage before him. Poe Dameron marches across the shiny black flooring, waving his arms as Rose and Rey nearly collapse into each other with giggles. The senior guy was nearly crimson with frustration as he shouted.

 

“You aren’t taking this seriously!” Poe shouts, slapping his thigh with a rolled up paper copy of their scene. “This scene is supposed to be passionate, romantic. Full of longing!”

 

“Sorry,” Miss Tico says, trying to hide a grin. Miss Johnson isn’t even trying, hard tossed back to reveal the pale column of her throat. Kylo shifts, trying not to stare, before deciding this charade has gone on long enough. Poe looks positively combustible, like his head might explode at any moment. Muttering under his breath, the teacher draws up to his full height and crosses to the stage in long strides.

 

There are two other groups that are  _ patiently waiting _ (also playing not so discreetly once their cell phones) for their chance to run through lines and movement. Kylo  _ needs _ to regain control and hurry this group along. 

 

He rakes a hand through his messy black waves and asks,  “What seems to be the problem, guys?”

 

“We’re sorry,” Rose says, elbowing her scene partner in the ribs. Her heart-shaped face is properly chastised but Miss Johnson struggles to regain her composure. “Kissing another girl isn’t easy.”

 

“Better than kissing Poe,” Rey mutters, making them both crack into a grin.

 

“I can’t work like this!” Poe exclaims, tossing up his hands. “They’re like  _ children _ , Mr Ren.” 

 

He is all too familiar with that feeling, but can also understand the girls’ point of view too. Kissing someone you aren’t romantically inclined towards isn’t easy at all. He’s tried that before with little success.

 

“ _ You _ wanted this,” Rey says, pointing at Poe. “This was  _ your _ idea, Dameron. Don’t get pissy with  _ us _ because you’re a perv.”

 

“Miss Johnson,  _ please _ , try to concentrate,” Kylo implores. “I know it’s difficult but for the sake of your classmates, please - just get through the scene.” 

 

He almost expects her tongue to poke out in childish rebuttal but Rey just sighs and nods. She and Rose turn to each other, immediately fighting smiles, and Kylo sighs.

 

“We’ll try again tomorrow. Sorry, Poe.” He ushers them off the stage and calls for the next group. Rey and Rose choose seats right behind his and Kylo pushes away the flicker of annoyance that rises up. He settles back in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee, and tries to focus on the next scene while they whisper behind him.

 

“Poe is an ass,” Miss Johnson sighs. 

 

“Totally. Like, it’s not our fault we can’t give him a proper make out in front of everyone.” 

 

There is no escaping the students. Kylo knows all the gossip there is to know - which is a fair bit for being a small, isolated boarding school. Students are never as quiet of secretive as they think they are.

 

“Should’ve just had Jess and Kaydel do it.” Rey’s giggle is musical, pretty, and Kylo shifts back to hear them better for some reason. He usually doesn’t indulge in idle gossip but…

 

“I love your necklace, by the way. Where did you get it?” 

 

Kylo frowns. 

 

“Oh um.. a friend sent it to me.” 

 

For some reason dread forms like a lead weight in his stomach. But  _ that _ is a ridiculous thought. How many women in the world had friends that sent them  _ necklaces? _ And right after  _ he _ has sent one? The urge to turn around and see this necklace is overwhelming. 

 

“It’s adorable. Must be a  _ good _ friend to send you such a present…” Rose giggles and Kylo can imagine Rey swatting at her.

 

_ Perfect. _ “Ladies,” Kylo says, twisting around to give them a warning look. Rose is holding a little gold gem from a skinny gold chain. He swallows hard as she drops it - a tiny cactus settles against Rey’s upper chest and it feels like all the air has been sucked from the room. 

 

**_LittleScavenger?_ **

 

“Sorry, Mr Ren,” she says, sinking down in her seat. I nod and turn around to face the stage but there’s no way I can concentrate. I pull out my phone and open messenger - the little icon next to my girl’s name is gray, inactive.

 

**KR84:** where are you a student? 

 

I read over our good morning exchange in disbelief. It can’t be possible - she had been up early, just like me, which struck me as odd even for a serious college student. But I was up, so it didn’t strike me at the time that it was  _ strange. _

 

**LittleScavenger:** little liberal arts school. No one has ever heard of it.

 

_ Liar. _ But he can’t call her out now, in the middle of class. Not without revealing that he, a teacher,  _ her _ teacher, is sending her money and presents for deliciously dirty pictures of her tight little body. Who knew what perfect little tits and pert little ass lie beneath her modest school skirt? He can’t reconcile the seductive tease he messages - that calls him  _ Daddy _ \- from the plain, frumpy student. Rey Johnson? It just can’t be.

 

He hides his phone against his chest so no nosy students could peek over his shoulder.

 

**KR84:** are you in class now?

 

**LittleScavenger:** yes, Daddy. Doing Shakespeare right now - so boring. 

 

Kylo chokes on his spit and starts coughing loudly after reading her reply. It’s her - it has to be her. His palms start to sweat as a chill shivers down his spine. This is - this is terrible. All the dirty thoughts he’s had for the past weeks, paying for pictures, sending her a present… he would start hyperventilating had he not been in class.

 

LittleScavenger, the girl he imagines fucking every day - the girl he jacks off to, imagining her pert little butt in his hands as he spanks her - his walking, talking fantasy, is his student. His dick twitches at the memory of how excited she was over the necklace. Over how pleased it made him to make her smile. Everything he had imagined saying and  _ doing _ to her. 

 

LittleScavenger is Rey Johnson, plain-Jane senior. He wonders what he’s done to deserve such injustice. 

 

Only five hours until he can go home and have a drink. Kylo counts the minutes and pointedly tries to ignore the telltale vibrating of incoming messages in his pocket. 

 

She can never find out that he’s KR84. He could lose  _ everything. _


End file.
